Confuse (ability)
.]] '''Confuse' is a recurring White Magic and Black Magic spell in the series. It inflicts the status of the same name. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Confuse', also known as CONF in the Famicom release and Muddle in the Origins release, is a level 4 Black Magic spell which attempts to inflict Confusion on all enemies, however it has a rather low success rate. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja Job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 15 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II '''Confuse' is a Black Magic spell which inflicts the Confuse status effect on one or all enemies. The success rate increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Confuse by having them use the Confuse Tome (called the Confuse Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy III '''Confuse' or Confu is a White Magic level 4 spell, and can be bought in Gysahl. The weapon Lamia Harp also causes this status. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Confuse' costs 10 MP to cast, and can be learned by child Rydia at level 8, Rosa at Level 24, and Porom at Level 25. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Confuse returns as a White Magic spell that can be learned by Porom at level 25 and Leonora at level 35. Rosa and Fusoya automatically have it learned. The spell costs 10 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Confuse is a level 3 White Magic spell that costs 4 MP to cast and can be bought for 650 Gil at Karnak and Jachol. Final Fantasy VI Confuse costs 8 MP to cast, and is learned at a x7 rate from Cait Sith, though Celes can learn it naturally at level 32. Final Fantasy VII Confuse is the level 1 spell on the '''Mystify' Materia and costs 18 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VIII Confuse can be refined from items. The Betrayal Sword item can be refined using the GF Diablos' ST-Mag Ref to get 20 Confuse spells. The spell may be Junctioned on ST-Atk-J or ST-Def-J for added status attack/defense. Final Fantasy IX Confuse inflicts the Confusion status. Dagger can learn Confuse from the Asura's Rod or Lamia's Tiara for 35 AP, and it costs 8 MP to cast. The Cactuar enemy and Quale can use the spell also. It has a 50% accuracy. Final Fantasy X-2 Confuse is an Arcana spell that requires 30 AP to learn and requires Demi to be mastered first, and costs 12 MP to cast. It can also be used by equipping the '''Chaos Shock' accessory as well as equipping the Raging Giant Garment Grid. ''Final Fantasy XII Confuse is Arcane Magick 2 that costs 10 MP to use and is attainable after the events at the Tomb of Raithwall. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, this spell was made White Magick 8 and can be used by the White Mage and Knight Job classes, although the Knight Job must have the Hashmal Esper license first. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings '''Confusega' is also a spell used by Gijuk that inflicts Confusion on all enemies within range. Gallery File:FFIVConfuse.png|Confuse in Final Fantasy IV. File:FFIVDS Confuse.png|Confuse in Final Fantasy IV (DS). File:Confuse-FFVA.png|Confuse in Final Fantasy V. File:ConfuseFF6.png|Confuse in Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVII Confuse.png|Confu in Final Fantasy VII. File:FFVIII Confuse.png|Confuse in Final Fantasy VIII.